The Malfoy Family: Up's And Down's
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought that he would fall in love with Harry Potter but after years of fighting their attraction for one another they can no longer hide their feelings for one another. But the war may be over but life can never be truly happily ever after, there's up and then there's down's but that's family. Welcome to the Malfoy family.


Summary- Draco Malfoy never thought that he would fall in love with Harry Potter but after years of fighting their attraction for one another they can no longer hide their feelings for one another. But the war may be over but life can never be truly happily ever after, there's up and then there's down's but that's family. Welcome to the Malfoy family.

Warnings- Slash sex, Mpreg. Dom/Submissive-punishment between under-age teenagers. If you're squeamish about this kind of thing then stop after the second break, breaks are shown as 000.

Point of view- Multiple.

Prologue- This is just the prologue, chapters will be much longer and more structured too. I need to know there's interest, because I am at Uni and it is pretty demanding and I do get feedback from them, so...

What I have altered- Pretend that the epilogue of Harry Potter never existed and that J K Rowling never talked about them post Hogwarts because I didn't like how she did it. And pretend that not everyone who J K Rowling killed off was actuary killed, the majority of them will be but not all- in my opinion she killed too many off.

The Malfoy's:

Lucius Malfoy- Head of family, retired, full time father.

Narcissa died in the war.

Draco Malfoy: Potion's master teacher.

Harry Potter-Malfoy: Motivational speaker, funds charities.

Teddy Tonks-Malfoy: Adopted son. Sixth year.

Scorpius Malfoy: Draco's Biological Child, adopted by Harry. Third year.

Albus Malfoy: Harry's biological child, adopted by Draco. Third Year.

James Malfoy: Harry's biological child, adopted by Draco. Fourth year.

Lily does not exist because Harry split up with Ginny after Albus was born.

Mia Malfoy- Lucius's daughter, 19, a actress and lingerie model.

Prince Draco Malfoy - Harry and Draco's biological child, age 3.

Other Important Families:

The Black's:

Severus Black: Draco's godfather, Lucius's best friend, headmaster. (Don't worry he's not with Sirius, the two still loath each other even though they are now brothers-in-law.)

Regulus Black: Chairman of Black Industries. (I know he's supposed to be dead but in this he's not, I needed someone for Snape and Regulus loved Kreacher, so he probably would have gone for Snape too.)

Sirius Black: CEO of Black Industries. (My favourite character, I could not let him go)

Remus Black: Retired Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher, currently CEO assistant and school governor.

Raven Black: Sirius and Remus's adopted daughter, age eight.

Pairings: J.S.P/S.M, R.B/S.S.B, S.B/R.B, D.M/H.M.

Everyone else is mainly, what the epilogue says. May be some adjustment

**Prologue- A Black Wedding**

**The Black Estate. Paris, France. **

Regulus pouted. "Sirius, please don't start up with this again, I love him and I love you too, and if you still both can't get on, at least be happy that I have fallen in love with someone brother."

"But why that slimly greasy git?"

"Love has no bounds. And it's not like you're husband has much to his looks either."

"Excuse me?" Sirius rounded on his brother. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Regulus fiddled with the sleeve of his robes. "That's double standards, you can't comment on my fiancée's looks and not expect anything in return."

Sirius sighed. "For one day, I'll be happy for you."

Regulus beamed and then a sly smile crept onto his face. "Well it's not like I'll be around the next two weeks so today is good enough for me."

"Why would you be away for two weeks?"

"On our honeymoon of course. We are going to have two weeks of pure blissful sex."

Sirius shuddered, urgh nasty. He hated, hated that Snape fucked his brother. His enemy, the man he stills hates to this day. First Harry forced him to get on with Snape when he married the man's beloved godson. Then his own brother decided to fall in love with the man. Sometimes he really hated his family for making him be in close quarters of that man. "Honeymoon's last a week, tops."

"It can be as long as you want it to be."

"It could be three." At Sirius's glare he added: "Sev wanted three but just because he has the summer off doesn't mean I do."

He couldn't help but form a grin which Sirius clocked and clipped him. "Hey! You know I don't like the thought of my baby brother being buggered by him."

"Who's to say I don't bugger him?" Regulus said stunning his brother into silence and legged it before Sirius came back to himself. Sirius shook the nasty thoughts away and walked over to his godson in law and his fifth child, his second biological child. Draco had adopted Harry's children on marrying him and Harry adopted Draco's son, Prince Malfoy who everyone called Prince was their first biological kid together. The couple had been ecstatic since they missed their kids being at Hogwarts despite the fact that Draco taught there.

Prince was the ring bearer, something he begged his favourite uncle Regulus to be. His father Draco smoothed down his white robes. "Now be careful Prince, okay? We don't want to mess up your clothes before the ceremony starts."

"Maybe you shouldn't have had him wear white." Sirius mentioned.

Prince shook his head. "No, I wear white."

"He begged me too." Draco said in defence. Sirius scoffed, I bet he begged him. All he had to do was demand it and Draco would give it to him, the man had no backbone when it came to his little Prince. Harry had complained about it enough times to him as he ended up the mean parent. The only way to get around it was to offhand him to his grandfather Lucius who managed to discipline the kids and remain their favourite person while so, something Harry found very unfair.

"Daaad, I can't get the tie done." Scorpius wandered into the room, tie strewed. Draco sighed but did it for him, pulling his son back to him by the tie when he went to leave the room."Ow, what dad?"

"Stay by my side now, the ceremony is starting soon."

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of walking downstairs and finding my own seat."

"Sure you are. You complained enough about this wedding and only cheered up when my sister told you that people got off with other people at weddings. You are only fourteen years old so you will stay by my side."

"I'm not some f-ing kid." Scorpius leaned forward, hissing.

"What did you just say?" Draco growled. "Did you just nearly swear at me in front of your three year old brother?"

"I'm sorry but you're being-"

"Scorpius." Sirius clucked his tongue before Scorpius could finish the sentence. Scorpius stopped, realising his cool uncle was there and shut his mouth, it was enough that his father was treating him like a baby, but now the uncle who always treated him like a grown up was scolding him.

"I'm sorry dad. I will stay at your side, until we leave."

"Good but for swearing you're grounded for a week."

Scorpius opened his mouth to complain, just for swearing? But stopped, Sirius was still here. "Fine."

Prince looked up at his brother and smiled widely. "Scorpio hug."

Scorpius couldn't help but oblige his brother, he loved the little thing. His other siblings, his step dad's kids felt more like friends to him then brothers but his biological brother was a whole different matter. Scorpius didn't know the meaning of caring for another until his little brother came along, he was often selfish and most of the time ignorant but not when it came to Prince. He held him on his hip and Prince reached up to tangle his little hands in Scorpius's thick, brushing his shoulder length, hair.

Prince loved people's hair to play with and people's fingers to suck on. Much better then toys and dummies. His brother's hair was the best, in his opinion. Or maybe his godmother Hermione, she had loads of it.

"It's time." Snape's best man, Lucius Malfoy said as he came to the door.

"Granddaddy." Prince ran over to him, Lucius scooping him up tightly in his arms.

"You ready to be your uncle's ring-bearer?"

Prince nodded eagerly.

"Come on then." Lucius led them out the room, putting Prince down when they reached the stairs, where they were all to make their entrance.

The minister and their guests were waiting for them. The family went first, taking their seats in the front row. Then it was Lucius and Snape's turn, as best men and as the grooms had no parents, they were to give them away. Lucius delivered Snape to the alter first then Sirius delivered Regulus. Even Sirius had to admit, the men loved each each other and Regulus was clearly devoted. He just had to suck it up.

"We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Severus Snape and Regulus Black."

000

"Congratulations to Regulus and Severus Black!"

Draco sighed as he saw his husband watching the wedding video, which was yesterday, for the third time.

"Remember our wedding?" Harry turned to Draco with a glowing smile. "Do we have the video for that?"

"Of course we do. Even if, I don't see, why they have to be tapped by them camera thingy of yours."

"It's a video camera Dragon. And I like having documentation."

"You're very happy, extremely happy. Is there some news I am missing out on love?"

"Our uncle and godfather have just got married, what's not to be happy about?"

Draco raised a brow. "I know you are holding back something from me, spill."

A crash from the kitchen and Prince crying, had them rushing in. Draco scooped up a crying Prince. "Hey boy what's the better?"

Prince pointed at Albus and Scorpius. "They were fighting and Albie threw the plate at Scorpio and they scared me."

Harry motioned for Draco to comfort Prince and turned to the two boys. "Scorpius go to your room, I will have a talk with you later. Albus stay." He glared at Albus, waiting for Scorpius to leave first. "You threw a plate at your brother?"

Albus looked down at the ground. "I didn't throw it directly at him, I was just mad."

"Why?"

Albus shook his head. "I can't say."

"Albus, you will tell me the reason why you were angry enough to throw a plate at someone."

"I didn't throw a plate at someone, I never intended for it to hit him. I was just mad."

"Why were you?"

Albus refused to say. Harry grounded his teeth together. Teddy and James, they could be wild sometimes but they were good kids, not a handle like his and Draco's middle kids were. He tried to get Albus to talk but the fourteen year old refused. He grounded him for the next three weeks, an extra for not talking and told him to apologize to his three year old brother that was forced to witness such violence. Summer had started not only four days away and yet his fourteen year old kids were determined to cause avocado.

000

"Who's been a bad boy?" James Malfoy tugged Scorpius towards him, after he was given a bollocking by their dad for fighting with Albus and having little Prince witness it, and then an extra week of grounding for refusing to say why. "How many weeks are you grounded now? One for swearing, one for fighting and distressing our little brother, one for not saying why. Three weeks. Three weeks that I have you all to myself."

Scorpius grinned and grounded his butt against James erection. James gripped him by his cock, squeezing his balls. "Oh no Scorpy, you are not getting away with what you did." He brought Scorpius into his room and threw him on the bed. "Clothes off now Scorpius!"

James eyes wandered down his brother's body as he slowly removed every article of clothing, acting like a stripper. This wasn't wrong, really. Scorpius was only his brother in name and marriage, there were no laws against it. And they were both under-age, so they couldn't be punished for that either. James keeping his eye on his brother, opened the drawer that held his and Scorpius's sex life, literally. Scorpius's eyes lit up as he saw where James was rummaging and moaned, his hand moving towards his cock.

James slapped his hand away. "You will not touch yourself,don't make me have to put a cock ring on you Scorpius."

Scorpius threw his hands behind his back. God no, he hated the cock ring.

"Ah perfect position brother." James drawled making Scorpius blush as he always did when he called him brother while they engaged in these sexual acts. He tied Scorpius's hands where they were, tightening it so that it dug into him. He brought the gag over Scorpius's head making his eyes gleam as he pushed the black rubber gag over his mouth. Scorpius hummed against it, his cock already hard as anything. All it took to get Scorpius begging to be taken, his mouth couldn't talk but his eyes were telling all.

Nobody could ever imagine The Scorpius Malfoy would be like this, in front of his brother, practically begging, all tied up with nowhere to go. Not the playboy, ignorant, proud, Mr. Popular Scorpius Malfoy. He ruled the school, not his year, not his house, the school.

Fuck it. He was going to have to put the cock ring on it as with one stroke of his cock James hand had came away sticky. Scorpius eyes bulged as he saw the cock ring and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Scorpius but you haven't received your punishment yet and you're just not going to last." James knew that Scorpius hated the cock ring so as he put it on he made Scorpius look at him while he tickled his cock. Scorpius cried out at the contact and James smiled. He kept his eyes on the safe word which for when his mouth and hands were not in use was for one simple head nod, which meant for him to stop immediately no matter what they were doing or how close to the edge they were. James got off on seeing someone submit to the pain and pleasure that he offered but he didn't got off on no consent.

He moved behind Scorpius, bending his upper back forwards. Scorpius knowing what was coming trembled in pleasure. James feeling his cock hard and restricted, kicked off his jeans and stroked himself, himself trembling at the sweet bliss of contact. Removing his shirt so that all he had on was boxers he pressed up against Scorpius, one hand sneaking around the boy's front to tug on his cock. Scorpius leaned back, sign of wanting the gag removed. There were safe words for everything, not just for a full stop as sometimes Scorpius just needed a little relief, not a full stop now.

He reached over Scorpius's mouth and removed the gag. Scorpius breathed out gratefully. "Brother?" James questioned, stroking Scorpius's cock.

"Fuck me James." Scorpius said in his most surly voice and angry, James moved the gag back, violently shoving it back in his mouth.

"You know you're only to use a safe word when you're in need." James scolded squeezing his cock in punishment until Scorpius conveyed how sorry he was with his eyes. "Good boy. But let's not forget, you have been bad and you will be punished." He tipped the boy forward again and raised his hand high before letting it fly. Scorpius hummed more loudly against the gag, his hips rocking forwards. "You know one thing Scorpius, this is a double punishment really. You would never have got grounded if it weren't for me."

000

"What is going on between them two?" Draco wondered of Harry. Albus used to adore his slightly older brother until a few months ago when they became somewhat distance and fought a lot. Neither of then were willing to explain why, no matter how much extra punishment they got because of it.

"Hopefully it will blow over soon." Harry said wistfully. He hated it when his children didn't get along."I just hated that they involved Prince." Prince was curled up between his fathers in their bed, too scared to sleep alone, ruining their night of watching their honeymoon and fucking to it but they rather Prince was happy more then their own needs.

"I think it's time you tell me what you were so excited about earlier." Harry looked at his husband and took a deep breath. Yes he should tell him but not now, now he wanted to sleep the day away. "Tomorrow love, I promise." He leaned over and kissed his husband before snuggling under the covers and holding Prince to him. Prince settled into the embrace and Draco lay a arm over the both of them, letting sleep pull him under. At the back of his mind before he could drop off into the pure blackness of sleep, he wondered the news Harry was keeping from him and felt a thrill of excitement, whatever could it be?


End file.
